


In his arms

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SteveTonyTober [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Steve Rogers Gets a Hug, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve has had a hard day. Now that it’s over he gets to curl up in bed with Tony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	In his arms

**Author's Note:**

> For day 01 of [SteveTonytober](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/629949569234534400/colonelrogers-if-you-love-stevetony-and-youre). Prompt: Safety

Steve shuts the door behind him softly and quietly walks through the penthouse to the bedroom. He peels off his uniform, leaving the various pieces laying on the floor as he goes. If it were any other day he would not leave such a mess, but today was a bad day.

All he wanted to do was curl up next to Tony and forget the world. To shake the burdens from his shoulders and leave his responsibilities at the door. To put aside the heavy mask of Captain America for a while.

Steve slides into bed beside Tony. As if the man knew he was there, Tony rolls over and wraps his arms around Steve, pulling him tight against his chest. Steve lets out the breath he hadn’t know he had been holding, the stain and tension that had being building up all day fades.

Here in the safety of Tony’s he didn’t need to be perfect. He didn’t need to be a role model, to worry about public image. He didn’t need to be the one with all the answers and strategies. To be the one everyone turns to. He didn’t need to be the one to make the hard calls.

Here in the safety of Tony’s arms he could just be Steve Rogers.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
